


do you know what i'm seeing

by theyellowcurtains



Series: babieflorenzi prompts [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Ruined Orgasms, Smut, Strap-Ons, dom/sub dynamics, idk if it's slight it's only really after the fact tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: David never thought he would be a jealous person. Sure he hadn’t been in a relationship that mattered before Matteo but he still didn’t expect to feel this burning discomfort and possessiveness.Inspired by an ask sent to babieflorenzi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt on babieflorenzi but I got a bit carried away akdsn, I wanna say nog is a bad influence on me but that’s a huge ass lie I’m this bad either way (instead I’ll say thank you for letting me talk about my ideas kdsajn

David never thought he would be a jealous person. Sure he hadn’t been in a relationship that mattered before Matteo but he still didn’t expect to feel this burning discomfort and possessiveness. He doesn’t like that he feels like this about Matteo, especially because he trusts his boyfriend. It’s just that he knows Matteo can’t tell when other people are interested and that tends to make him an easy target for people to flirt with him and make moves. So David trusts Matteo, but he really doesn’t trust anyone else. 

They’re at some house party that the boys dragged them to. David wasn’t really mad about that, he likes having a place to dance, especially when he gets to dance with Matteo. They spent about forty minutes grinding against each other in a way that might have been a bit too sultry for where they were before Matteo had kissed David deeply and walked off to get them some more drinks. That was ten minutes ago and David was sort of getting impatient. He could see what was making Matteo take so long from where he was sitting on the couch.

Some guy had been flirting with Matteo for the whole ten minutes, holding onto his arm and squeezing it every time he laughed like a jerk. David was trying really hard to not to go over there and lose his mind because he really knows that Matteo doesn’t know he’s being flirted with. It just after one of the boys point it out and then the guy leans over to whisper something in Matteo’s ear, that David just knows was probably a filthy preposition, that David can’t handle sitting and watching anymore. David watches the guy squeeze Matteo’s arm again and Matteo turn bright red before he’s off the couch and walking over. 

Behind him he hears the boy’s yelling for him to go get his man and oddly it’s encouraging that he’s doing the right thing. He makes it over to Matteo and wraps an arm firmly around his waist. 

“Hey baby, who’s this?” He asks in a not so subtle way. The guy either doesn’t hear it or is pretending not to because he doesn’t take his hand off of Matteo’s arm. 

“Oh, hey. Yeah sorry I just got caught up talking to...” Matteo stops waiting for the guy to tell him his name. 

“Jason.” The guy nods. 

“Well, Jason I’ve got to steal my mans attention now.” David says not caring about being polite. Matteo looks at him a little confused but David just squeezes his waist tighter and starts dragging him away. 

“You know he was flirting with you.” David says when they’re back in the crowd and  _ Jason _ can’t hear him. 

“He wasn’t flirting with me.” Matteo blushes, looking down at his feet. David can’t stand it. 

“Mm, he was, even the boys noticed.” David pushes again. He doesn’t want to start a fight he’s just frustrated as hell because he doesn’t like people thinking they can flirt with his boyfriend. “For a minute it seemed like maybe he had you and you might’ve gone home with him.” David suggests. It’s an ugly insecurity he’s voicing but really it’s sort of helping fuel his weird passion. 

“He did ask if I wanted to go outside to chat.” Matteo tells David, he looks up to meet eyes and David can see that he’s sort of caught on. 

“Were you going to go?” David asks. 

“Maybe, I guess we won’t know because my boyfriend showed up and demanded my attention.” Matteo is trying to tease him back but for some reason it only makes David more frustrated. 

“We’ll you know what that boyfriend of you is gonna do now?” 

“Hmm?”

“Make it so you can only remember his name.” 

David keeps dragging him through the party and down a corridor to an unlocked door. David pushes Matteo through the door before searching for a lightswitch. The lights flicker on and he realises they’re in a bathroom. Which also luckily means the door has a lock. David locks the door and turns around fast to pull Matteo back over to him. He kisses Matteo hard, immediately gaining control over him and pushing him against the sink. Matteo wraps his arms around David’s neck and tries to pull him closer but David just pulls back and away. He then reaches under Matteo’s thighs and picks him up to put him on the sink. Matteo moans loud being picked up, David knows it’s something he really likes. David leans back in and starts kissing down Matteo’s neck pausing to start working on a mark. He wants to leave something dark and really noticeable because right now he really wants everyone to see that Matteo is taken from a mile away. 

When he’s happy with what he’s done he pushed Matteo back so he’s leaning against the mirror. David gets his hands on Matteo’s belt and starts undoing it. Immediately after he’s got it undone he works on getting Matteo’s fly undone. He doesn’t have much patience to tease right now, just wants to get to the part where he has Matteo whining his name. David tugs Matteo’s jeans and boxers down to around his ankles so he can push his legs apart and rest between them. David starts nipping at Matteo’s thighs a little, wanting to work him up a little more now. 

“David please. Need something.” Matteo whines throwing his head back a little. David looks up to his dick to see him leaking a little and hard in a way that almost looks painful. 

David remembers that this is supposed to be about making him feel good enough that David’s the only thing Matteo can think about. He reaches out and grabs Matteo in his hand. Matteo lets out a soft groan just at that, but David pretty much straight away gets him into his mouth. David swirls his tongue around the tip a few times before taking more of him into his mouth. Matteo lets out an almost too loud whine when he hits the back of David’s throat, it makes David feel a little smug for a minute. Matteo’s hips try to push up further into his mouth but David puts his hands on them to hold them down. David knows this will work Matteo up a little more, that he loves being held down. Matteo grabs a tight hold on David’s left arm and it almost makes David try smile because he knows how much Matteo loves his arms. 

David takes one of his hands off Matteo’s hip to help work Matteo where he can’t get to fully with his mouth. Matteo’s still gripping his arm and David sort of tries to flex his arm a bit while jacking him off. He pulls back to look up at Matteo, and sees him looking right back down with really wide eyes and his whole face flushed a deep red. Matteo’s mouth drops open and he squeezes a little harder on David’s arm. 

“Oh shit, David. Shit.” Matteo says rolling his eyes back a little when David rubs his thumb over his tip then follows it with his tongue. David lets go of his dick, instead licking up the underside and getting the tip back into his mouth. Matteo pulls on David’s arm, dragging it up, David looks up to see what Matteo wants. Matteo just keeps dragging his arm up and resting his fingers against his mouth. David takes the hint and shoves two of them in. He pushes them kind of deep and Matteo whines around them. 

David lets him suck on them for a minute before he pulls them out, also pulling Matteo down the sink a little and pushing his legs further apart. David gets his hand between Matteo’s legs and runs his wet fingers against his hole for a second, a question. 

“ _ Please” _ Matteo gasps. 

David pushes one finger in and starts thrusting it immediately knowing that Matteo can take it. He can hear as Matteo’s breathing changes and he starts letting out more high moans. David slides another finger into him and starts working up towards his prostate. He knows he gets it when Matteo groans his name and his dick twitches in his mouth. It doesn’t take long for David to get Matteo off from there. Rubbing his fingers over his prostate and sucking hard on his tip for a few more seconds before Matteo almost yells David’s name and starts coming in his mouth. David works to swallow it but he struggles still a bit and has to pull off for a second to catch his breath. Matteo ends up pushing him off because David is really enjoying having Matteo in his mouth for a bit too long. 

“Holy shit David.” Matteo says through heavy pants. David grins a little too proud of himself for making Matteo look and feel like that. 

“Yeah?” He says trying to tease Matteo a little bit. 

“Come here.” Matteo says, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up his body. Matteo wraps his arms around David’s waist and buries his head in his neck. It’s clear he just needs to be close right now and that’s so fine with David, he kind of needs it too. 

“You alright Teo?” David asks running his hands through Matteo’s hair. 

“Yeah, all good.” He nods then pushes back into David’s hand, “Feels nice.” 

“We’re going to have to go back out really soon in case people wanna use the bathroom.” David points out.

Matteo whines for a second, “I don’t wanna go back out there.” 

It’s cute and David nearly just says fuck it and gets them to lay down in the bath and take a nap, but they really can’t. He knows they’ll both regret doing that if they do. “We’ve got to go honey. The boys are probably wondering where we are.”

Matteo sighs and pushes David away so he can jump off the sink and pull up his pants. Davd wraps his arm around Matteo’s shoulders. Matteo tucks himself into David’s side efficiently and letting David lead them back out. They shuffle through the crowd quickly and back over to the lounges the boys still have claimed. Jonas moves off the loveseat so David and Matteo can sit together. David nods at him to say thank you. They sit down and Matteo lays so his head is in David’s lap. David runs his hands through Matteo’s hair and looks back up at the boys. He’s met with three sets of eyes wide open at him. 

“Hey uh, bruder...” Jonas says, “...You’ve ah, you’ve got something ahh on your shirt.” 

David looks down at his shirt and sees that he’s got come on his shirt. “Oh shit.” He groans throwing his head back onto the couch. He tries to sort of wipe it away with his hand but it only really makes it worse. 

“Here.” Matteo says sitting up and taking his jacket off for David to put on. 

“Thank you Teo.” David says pulling him into his side to cuddle him close. Matteo fully relaxes into it and tries to get closer to him somehow. 

“Holy shit  _ David! _ How’d you do that?” Abdi shouts leaning over and poking at the mark he left on Matteo’s neck. “I guess you really did take our advice and show im who he belongs to.” 

The other boys laugh at it and Matteo squirms away a little, whining and looking up at David. “It’s okay baby,” David says pulling him a little tighter to his side, “We won’t be here long.” 

“What’s wrong with Matteo?” Carlos asks looking genuinely concerned.

“He’s alright, he just doesn’t really like anyone else touching him for a bit after you know, things happen.” David tries to explain without really saying too much that he knows would make Matteo uncomfortable. 

“Oh that sorta makes sense.” Carlos nods learning back, satisfied with David’s answer. 

“Hmm, I just haven’t seen Matteo like this ever.” Jonas says, he looks genuinely concerned for his best friend. David guesses he understands why he’d be worried but also he and Matteo have a very different relationship to Jonas and Matteo so it only makes sense that they’d see him in different ways.

“He’ll be alright I promise. It’s normal for him to be a little clingy.” David says a little snappy. He doesn’t like having to explain it to anyone because really the only people it should matter to is Matteo and him. Their dynamics shouldn’t matter to anyone else. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine I don’t doubt that, it’s just different for him. He seems really relaxed which is good.” Jonas say smiling a little and looking at his best friend. 

“You know I can hear you talking about me.” Matteo says suddenly. His voice is still a little softer than usual which David expects. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Jonas laughs a little, seemingly embarrassed that he’s been caught talking about Matteo.

“Nope. Just  _ relaxed _ .” He looks over directly to Jonas to make it clear he’s teasing. 

The boys jump back into a different conversation pretty much immediately and David and Matteo join in when they have comments but mostly sit in their own little bubble. David can really tell when Matteo starts to get is energy back because he starts draping himself more on top of David’s lap until he’s essentially just sitting on him. David’s not really mad about it, he likes being close to Matteo especially because now he can see that Jason guy across the room leaning on the wall and pouting. 

“David, do you think maybe we can go home?” Matteo suggests, pulling back to look at him. 

“Hmm? You sure you don’t wanna stay here a bit? We haven’t really spent much time with our friends.” David asks, he’s not really opposed to going home he just always wants to double check, 

“Yeah I don’t think they’ll mind, and anyways,” Matteo moves closer to whisper in David’s ear, “I really want you to take me home and fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.” 


	2. Chapter 2

David would have been oblivious to it if this stranger hadn’t come up and pointed it out. They’re at some uni introduction thing that David had asked Matteo to come along to because he wouldn’t know anyone but Matteo’s gotten lost in the crowd and David’s talking to some other students. 

“Hey isn’t that your boyfriend?” One of the guys asks, nodding over behind David in the direction of Matteo.

David turns around to see him and some guy sitting on a bench together, the guy sitting definitely too close for it to just be friendly. Matteo’s laughing with his head thrown back a little, he looks gorgeous but instant jealousy starts to burn in David’s chest. “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.” He nods, looking down to his feet. 

“I think maybe you should go let that guy know. I think he might be reading things wrong.” The guy shrugs. 

David shakes his head a little, he’s sure Matteo will stop it when he realises what’s happening. “Nah, it’ll be fine. Matteo knows what he’s doing.” 

They go back to the group conversation and David does his best not to think about it. It’s fucking hard though, he can see them now. This guy leaning over and holding onto Matteo, laughing obnoxiously loud. Matteo turn’s red and looks down at his hands and that makes David’s chest burn. Matteo knows what’s happening and he’s not doing anything about it. David hates that he gets jealous, but he also feels so scared about Matteo leaving him for someone better. Especially when he feels that there are so many someone’s better for him to go to. David sort of shuts himself out of the conversation, his head is clouded with thoughts of Matteo not coming back. 

David watches as the guy gets up and says something to Matteo, holding out his phone to him. Matteo shakes his head and suddenly the guy looks embarrassed. David’s glad because it looked like the guy was asking for Matteo’s number and Matteo must have turned him down. The guy walks away and Matteo looks down at his own phone. David gets a text a second later.

**Matteo <3**

_hey, where are you at?_

**David**

_Still where you left me x_

Matteo turns around and makes eye contact with David. David looks away the second their eyes meet. He looks down at his feet until he feels arms wrapping around his waist. He knows it’s Matteo straight away but he still tenses up. He wants to lean back into it but he’s still feeling insecure and not really ready to be touched. Matteo lets go and takes a step back from David. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks, sounding worried. He probably is, he doesn’t know that David say him and that guy. He doesn’t know what’s running through David’s head.

“Nothing it’s fine.” David says shortly. He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to ignore the awful emotions running through his head. 

“Do you want to leave?” Matteo asks. There’s obvious hurt and confusion in his eyes and it makes David feel awful for a second. 

“Yeah, can we go home?” David asks. He doesn’t want to be here, he just wants to go home and take a nap. 

They tell the group they’re leaving, saying goodbye and agreeing to meet up again sometime. When they leave Matteo reaches for David’s hand and because David feels guilty about being angry he holds on. His emotions are frustrating him more because he doesn’t like that he’s mad at Matteo. He hates being mad at Matteo more than anything. He doesn’t like that he’s hurt. He doesn’t like that he can’t tell him why he’s mad because he doesn’t want him to know how jealous and hurt he can get. 

When they get home David goes to have a shower so he can be alone for a bit. He takes extra time washing his hair and doing things he usually wouldn’t just to avoid Matteo for a little bit longer. He tries to calm down but it doesn’t work much. He’s not sure it will for a while yet. He worries a lot about Matteo leaving him and for some reason the thought keeps running around his head right now despite the fact that they came home together. They live together and David wakes up next to him every morning. He knows Matteo’s morning routines down to how long everything takes. It doesn’t make much sense that he’s so scared that Matteo is trying to leave. 

David gets out of the shower and walks down to their room. It’s almost too warm for clothes and the anger burning in him seems to make it worse. He gets into his pjs and just flops down on top of the bed. Being angry is exhausting and really he’s starting to long for Matteo but he knows it will just make it worse if he gives in. He hears the door open and shut quietly but he doesn’t move or look over. Matteo sits on the bed but doesn’t lay down. David can tell he’s thinking about whatever he’s going to say. 

“Don’t think so loud.” David says. He doesn’t want to deal with the conversation he knows is coming. 

“What’s happening? Why are you avoiding me?” Matteo asks. He’s annoyed and David can hear it. He can also hear that Matteo’s worried and he hates it. 

“Nothings happening. I’m just tired.” David huffs. 

“No you’re not. You’re pissed and you’re keeping it from me. You know how frustrating it is when we keep things from each other. I don’t want us to end up in that place again.” Matteo says. He’s right but David really isn’t ready to tell him that. 

“It’s fine! Why can’t you just leave it! It’s fine and I really don’t want to talk about it.” David raises his voice a little. He doesn’t want to yell at Matteo, he doesn’t deserve to be yelled at but something is making him do it. 

“It’s really not fine and too bad, we’re talking about it. Can you just tell me what the fuck I did so I can stop worrying that you’re about to leave again?” Matteo shouts back a little, throwing himself back down onto the bed. 

“I’m not fucking leaving, I just don’t want to talk!” David rolls onto his back and looks up to the ceiling. He has so much angry energy in him right now that he wants to get up and hit a wall or something but he really doesn’t want to scare Matteo more worried. 

“Well it sure as hell feels like you are. Can you just tell me what the fuck is happening?” Matteo’s voice drops into an almost whisper at the end. David looks at him and he has tears in his eyes and it makes his heart break a little.

“There was someone flirting with you again, and you knew okay? I know you knew and you didn’t do anything and I don’t know it fucking hurt Matteo, I couldn’t handle seeing that.” David tells him, it’s good actually saying the words but he’s still frustrated and doesn’t know what else he can do to get it out of him. 

“I turned him down so really I did do something. I wouldn’t have done anything David. You know that. I love you and can’t even think about anyone else in a hypothetical context without breaking my own heart. I wouldn’t fucking do that.” Matteo says. David can see that he’s even more hurt now. That David has offended him. 

“I still am so scared of you leaving and when there’s guys all over you I can’t fucking stand it. Because if you left? There’s not anything I could do to stop you.” David admits. It’s a fear he hasn’t really shared with Matteo before. He’s always been scared of what his response would be. 

“Okay, well then show me.” Matteo says, grabbing David’s wrist. 

“Show you what?” David asked confused. 

“Show me that I belong to you. Make me only be able to think of you.” Matteo shrugs, looking down a little.

“Are you asking for sex right now?” David asks, gobsmacked. 

“I mean, I don’t know, yeah? I just think it’d be a good idea, you can get whatever anger you have at me out and it’s honestly better than fighting. We can talk properly after, when we’ve calmed down a bit.” Matteo explains. It actually makes a lot of sense to David. 

“Okay sure.” David nods, “‘I’ll fuck your brains out then we can be rational?” 

“You say that as if my idea isn’t completely rational.” Matteo scoffs a little. He’s joking around and that sort of makes David feel a little better.

David just rolls his eyes, he sits up and moves to push Matteo down on the bed. He hovers over him and tilts his head a little. He looks down at Matteo’s lips once before dipping down to kiss him hard. Matteo leans up into it and tries to wrap his arms around David’s neck. David grabs his arms and pins them down above his head. Matteo whines and wriggles around a little. David puts more weight on him to try and stop him moving around. Matteo whines again and David pulls back from kissing him. 

“Stay still.” David says before moving off of him. Matteo smirks a little in David’s direction, knowing what he’s going to get. 

David digs through their bottom draw to find their strap that they haven’t used in a while. He grabs their lube and drops it on the bed as well before coming back over. He doesn’t move back to kiss Matteo again, instead he just starts taking off his own shirt then reaching for Matteo’s. He gets Matteo undressed quickly, pushing his thighs apart and brushing his fingers softly over this inner thighs. 

“You want it baby? Want me to get you ready?” David asks. He really wants to make Matteo ask for it, be desperate for his attention. 

“Please.” Matteo whispers.

“Please what?” David raises his eyebrows and tilting his head. 

“Please, can I have your fingers? Want you to open me up for your cock.” Matteo says then grins stupidly. He’s being a little shit but still listening at least. 

David nods and then pushes Matteo’s legs apart with his knees while lubing up his fingers. He teases for a second before pushing a finger in. He wants to get Matteo close fast so he’s able to hold him there. Really make him only be able to think about what David’s doing to him. He’s quick to get a second finger in knowing that one really won’t get Matteo anywhere. He works them up against his prostate listening as Matteo whines high and pushes his hips back against him. He starts getting squirmy again and David moves so he’s resting a hand on his chest and pinning him down. 

“Stop fucking moving. You won’t get anything out of this if you can’t hold still.” David says close to Matteo’s ear. 

Matteo moans loud and his eyes roll back in his head. He pushes up against David’s hand on his chest and David just pushes him down harder. David moves to lean down so he can start kissing at Matteo’s neck. He knows that will work him up more, generally brings out more sounds from him. David starts working on some hickies around his neck when he feels Matteo’s hand grip at his hair and pull him up a little. 

“Put some here. Want people to see.” Matteo says explaining himself. 

David smiles a little into his neck before biting down sort of hard and working at a hickey he knows will be dark and last a while. Matteo whines at him while he’s doing it, he pushes his hips against David’s hand again a few times. 

“You close baby?” David asks, not planning to let him come yet at all. 

“Mmm, close. Feels good.” Matteo says. He starts arching his back into it and David just pulls his fingers out. Matteo whines loud at the loss but David just smirks down at him. 

“What was that baby?” David asks.

“I was _close.”_ Matteo says while trying to catch his breath a little.

“You told me you wanted this.” David shrugs, pushing his fingers back in deep and hard. 

Matteo’s body tenses and David starts working him fast. Wants to get him close another time before he gets inside him properly. It takes less time for David to get him close this time, Matteo’s already on edge from the first time around which makes it easier. This time instead of pulling his fingers out, David just stops moving them. Lets them sit until Matteo’s calmed down enough for him to push a third finger in just to get him open enough to fuck him comfortably. When he thinks Matteo’s ready he pulls his fingers out and leans up to kiss him deep but quick, pulling back to get off the bed.

David ditches his underwear on the ground, replacing them with the strap he’d grabbed earlier. He climbs back up the bed, reaching for the lube again and pouring it into his hand. He rubs his hand over the strap a couple times, keeping looking at Matteo who’s watching his hand with wide, ready eyes. David pushes his hips into it teasingly. Matteo’s eyes flick up to David’s face for a second before he turns more red. He really does look pretty like this, waiting for David to wreck him.

David crawls over towards him. Matteo pushes his legs apart further, showing himself off perfectly for David. David chuckles softly, grabbing a hold of Matteo’s thighs and lifting him up a little. Matteo gets the hint and wraps his legs around him. David lets go of one side, grabbing a hold of the strap and rubs it against Matteo for a few seconds. 

“You ready for it?” David asks. 

Matteo nods, opening his mouth to say something when David pushes in cutting him off. Matteo throws his head back and grabs onto David’s arms. David gives him a few seconds to adjust before he starts moving a little. Just small rocks, pushing deeper into Matteo. When he picks up the pace and starts fucking him properly Matteo squeezes his arms harder, pulling David over him a bit more. David moves so he’s resting with his hands on either side of Matteo’s head. It’s a bit harder to move how he wants to like this, but it definitely is more comfortable. 

David leans down to shove his face in Matteo’s neck again. Matteo digs his nails in to where he’s gripping on David’s shoulders. David’s fucking to try get him close, focusing on angles where Matteo makes the most noise. He can tell that he’s about to come when Matteo gasps loud and starts shaking. As soon as David notices this he pulls back, he keeps fucking him for a few seconds until he sees that he’s starting to come then he just pulls out and moves away. Matteo’s eyes fly open and he’s looking at David like the world is ending right that second. 

David watches him while it happens. Watches how instead of making his usual mess the come just sort of dribbles out of him and down his leg. Matteo whimpers, knowing he’s missed out on feeling that high he usually gets. They’ve talked about doing this before but the opportunity hasn’t really come until now and the amount of power David feels like he has right in this moment is more than he could have imagined. He loves knowing that he stopped Matteo from really getting anything out of this. 

David undoes the straps on the strapon and tosses it to the side. He starts working himself to get himself off now. He keeps his eyes on Matteo, trying to get him to look at him but Matteo keeps looking away and turning brighter and brighter red. Just looking at the mess he’s made of Matteo is enough to get him off fast. It’s an image he’s sure will stay burned in his brain for a long while, at least until he can do it again. 

When he’s done he moves back over to pull Matteo into his arms and hold him close. He knows Matteo will need it even if he can’t really voice it yet. Matteo wraps his arms around David’s waste and pushes his face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” Matteo whispers. David almost rolls his eyes at him apologising but he stops himself. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I should have spoken to you instead of being petty.” David admits. He hates being wrong but he will say it when he is. 

“You’re allowed to be petty. Especially if it means you’re going to fuck me like that while being petty.” Matteo pulls back and smiles. 

“Well, in that case…” David rolls them over so Matteo’s on his back and kisses him through smiles. David knows he needs to work on talking to Matteo more, but right now in this moment he just wants to be happy with his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gigantic thanks to nog for being the greatest hype man, love you thank you. 
> 
> also thank you to a certain human who i won't name for giving me thots for this fic kasjn

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired about halfway through writing this and it's completely unedited akdjn sorry if it's a mess, if you see something wrong or confusing just leave a comment and I can fix it up <3


End file.
